Ovulangea
Ovulangea is a nation in southwest Ikuna, almost completely surrounding the Mazan Sea. History Pre Kori History The Ovuls are one of the oldest peoples in Yuzoa. Likely related to the Situresks, they, along with the Artegians, were some of the first people to sail, and, as the Artegians were the primary civilization of Lake Illus, the Ovuls were the primary civilization of the Mazan Sea. Kori Control of Ovulangea "Ovul" is not a native Ovul word, but rather a Kors word for the Mazan Sea. When the Kori Empire reached the Sea, they named the people living there Ovuls, and the province around it was called Ovia. Ovia was an extremely valuable province for the Kori, as it allowed them exclusive control over the sea trade between the Maximedian Lakes and the rest of Yuzoa. When the Kori government collapsed, the Ovuls were once again split apart. Ovul Dark Age For over 1500 years after the collapse of the Kori, the Ovuls were very disorganized. Different groups gained various amounts of power at different times, and the area they controlled at points expanded as far as southern Artegia and Kamutia. Union Finally, in 1731, a leader from the northwest of the Mazan gained control of most the rest of Ovulangea (which at that time included Interakia), founding the Ovul Empire. Within 20 years, they had also taken Kamutia. Imperial Collapse The collapse of the Ovul Empire occured in two stages. The first was the riots in Dohublo in 1856, leading to the independence of the Kamuti Colony and their colonization by Pataga. The second stage was the independence of the autonomous Northern Territory Interak in 1891 as the Republic of North Ovulangea (A word that was not used until 1902, ange being a word for a Confederation), and their subsequent annexation by Artegia. These two events also led to the Ovul animosity towards the Alliance of the Orient. Confederation The loss of the resource-rich Kamuti Colony led to economic downturn, and the Interakian loss led to a depression due to the loss of the trade routes that had connected to Ahtalstan, while they still could pass through Artegia. This led to an overthrow of the Imperial House in 1900. A Congress met in Mazano and determined that they would create the Ovul Confederation, or Ovulange. Ovul Involvement in the Nine Years War While Ovulangea never officially joined any alliance during the Nine Years' War, they were heavily associated with the Coaxis. They are thought to be responsible for many of the trade blocades on Artegia, affecting much of the nations on the Maximedian Lakes, most of whom sided with the Coalition. Government Political Relationships Kamuti Republic: it has a good relation with Kamutia because they are both in the Mazan Pact. Pataga Republic: it has relatively sour relations with the Pataga Republic because Pataga and the Alliance of the Orient oppose the Mazan Pact. Artegia: Has bad relations due to Artegia's influence and power over Interakia. Culture Religion Vexillology The blue stripe and circle represent the Rivers that flow in and out of the Mazan Sea The Yellow represents the banks of the water The green represents the fertility of the land throughout the nationCategory:Civilizations Category:Ukes Category:Ikuna Category:Modern